bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Bloody Roar Wiki The wiki about Bloody Roar that Feel free to help out! There are since our start in April 2008! Zoanthropedia is a community for long time fans of the Bloody Roar series and newcomers alike to expand their knowledge of the game. Don't be shy; we want you to make new pages where they're needed and even edit existing ones! Bold text'''Also THIS WEBSITE IS STUPID AND COMPLEATLY INACURATE, IT HAS STUPID MADE UP SHIT LIKE KENJI BEING URIKOS BROTHER. IT HAS ALMOST NOTHING TO DO WITH GAMEPLAY, HAS ALMOST NOI FACTS AND IS LITTERED WITH FANFICTION AS AN ATTEMPT TO BE PASSED OFF AS CANNON. KEEP TROLLING PLEASE BECAUSE THIS WIKI SUCKS. *Gado has wounds on his shoulders that seem to never heal. (THEY ARE CALLED SCARS, RETARD...) *Shenlong's red eyes and odd fur color in beast form are most likely a mutation in DNA during the cloning process. *Even though it is determined that Shina and Cronos have connected pasts, the games never reveal where exactly they both come from. *It has come to the attention of some fans that his wikia page is run or edited by Yugo/Kenji shippers. Please disregard most of the information stored here as it is not wholly canon and quite offensive. ;Games * Beastorizer * Bloody Roar * Bloody Roar 2 * Bloody Roar 3 * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury * Bloody Roar Extreme * Bloody Roar 4 ; Characters * Yugo the Wolf * Alice the Rabbit * Gado the Lion * Long the Tiger * Bakuryu the Mole (I) * Hans the Fox * Mitsuko the Boar * Greg the Gorilla * Uriko the Half Beast * Bakuryu the Mole (II) * Jenny the Bat * Busuzima the Chameleon * Stun the Insect * Shina the Leopard * Shenlong the Tiger * Xion the Unborn * Kohryu the Iron Mole * Uranus the Chimera * Cronos the Penguin/Phoenix * Ganesha the Elephant * Fang the Wolf * Nagi the Spurious * Reiji the Crow * Ryoho the Dragon * Mana the Ninetail To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=30 break=yes buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Please assist by contributing to or creating any articles whatsoever about Bloody Roar. * All contributions big or small will be fully appreciated. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * This wiki needs lots of images see Category:Articles without pictures to find out which ones we need. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. es:Bloody Roar Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse